Beautiful Birthday
by vialesana
Summary: "Gaara... dia tak pernah merayakan hari ulang tahunnya. Lebih tepatnya tak mau merayakannya. Karena... hari kelahirannya merupakan hari kematian ibu kami juga." birthday fic kedua untuk Gaara-sama. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto**  
Warning!: **Canon, dsb.**  
A/N: **Birthday fic for Gaara-sama! ;D

.

**Beautiful Birthday  
**(don't like don't read)

.

.

"Haruno Sakura."

Gaara memastikan nama wanita di depannya. Sakura mengangguk tak bersuara. Sang Godaime Kazekage kembali menatap serius surat gulungan yang dipegangnya. "Baiklah, Sakura-san. Kau tahu apa tujuanmu datang ke sini?" tanyanya.

"Y...ya, tentu. Tsunade-sama memberitahu kalau anda menyuruhku membimbing ninja medis Suna selama satu minggu." Sakura menjawab. Entah sejak kapan dia gugup begini di hadapan Gaara. Padahal mereka sudah saling kenal sejak lama. Apa karena hawa pembunuh Gaara masih tersisa? Tidak. Julukan monster atau pembunuh telah sirna selamanya setelah Gaara dinobatkan menjadi Kazekage. Dia bukanlah pembunuh.

Gaara mengirim informasi mengenai bimbingan ninja medis pada Tsunade sekitar tiga hari lalu. Suna dan Konoha, kedua desa ini memang tak bisa dipisahkan dan saling membutuhkan. Hubungan kedua desa semakin erat ketika kelompok Kakashi dan Gai menyelamatkan sang Kazekage dari tangan Akatsuki beberapa waktu lalu. Maka dari itulah, hingga kini warga Suna selalu menghormati Konoha.

Ah, mengenai bimbingan ninja medis. Mengingat kejadian kemarin, Gaara merasa banyak kekurangan pada shinobi Suna, terutama bagian medis. Tak banyak ninja medis Suna yang ahli dalam pengobatan seperti di Konoha. Lihat saja, saat Kankurou sekarat akibat racun Sasori, bukan ninja medis Suna yang mengatasinya, tapi Konoha. Ninja medis Suna seakan tak dapat berbuat banyak, bahkan untuk desanya sendiri. Itu menjadi bukti bahwa ninja medis Konoha memang jenius, dan ninja medis Suna jauh di bawah kemampuan mereka.

Gaara sebagai Kazekage tak tinggal diam. Sifatnya yang cuek bukan berarti mengabaikannya begitu saja. Dia justru peduli dan menginginkan yang terbaik untuk desanya. Tugasnya sekarang adalah meningkatkan kualitas ninja medis di desanya. Karena itulah Haruno Sakura ada di sini. Mengenai informasi, Sakura lah yang mengobati dan menyelamatkan nyawa Kankurou dari racun Sasori yang dianggap sangat mematikan. Ketika Tsunade menunjuk Sakura sebagai pembimbing ninja medis di Suna, Gaara tak keberatan. Sakura termasuk ninja medis jenius dan dia juga murid Tsunade, jadi tak ada masalah 'kan?

"Benar. Kuharap kau bisa membimbing ninja medisku dengan baik." kata Gaara.

"I..iya."

"Kau bisa ke penginapan sekarang. Jika masih lelah, kau tak perlu memaksakan diri membimbing ninja medis hari ini. Lakukan saja besok." lanjutnya.

"Terima kasih," Sakura menunduk hormat sembari memandang Gaara. "Tapi aku bisa memulainya sekarang. Ini masih siang, dan kupikir tak masalah. Aku tak lelah, Gaara-sama."

Sang Kazekage terdiam sejenak sambil menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, "Aa, aku mengerti."

Sakura tak menyahut. Dia tak menyangka pemuda di depannya mengalami perubahan besar. Dia ingat bagaimana wujud Gaara ketika ujian Chuunin beberapa tahun lalu. Wujudnya sangat menyeramkan, berbeda dengan sekarang. Sifatnya begitu dewasa dan berwibawa. Gaara mampu memimpin serta membuat desanya tunduk di hadapannya. Suatu kehebatan tersendiri bagi seorang Sabaku no Gaara. Dia terasa begitu istimewa dibanding laki-laki lain di jajarannya.

"Saya permisi dulu, Gaara-sama." Sakura tersenyum. Dia membungkuk sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja Gaara.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah dua hari Sakura menetap di Suna. Baginya, membimbing itu sulit dan membutuhkan kesabaran tinggi. Di Suna, Sakura harus membimbing sekitar lebih dari sepuluh ninja medis dan cukup membuatnya kewalahan. Namun pekerjaan tetap pekerjaan, Sakura tak boleh mengeluh, apalagi membuat Gaara kecewa. Gaara mempercayai kemampuan medisnya, karena itu dia harus berusaha keras.

"Waktunya istirahat. Kalian boleh keluar ruangan." kata Sakura.

Wanita tersebut menyeka keringat yang mengucur di keningnya. Para ninja medis kemudian satu persatu meninggalkan ruangan. Sakura pun menghela napas. "Laparnya. Aku kembali setelah makan siang dan... Gaara?" Sakura membelalak karena sosok seorang pemuda tersebut. Sang Kazekage muda itu tengah berjalan mendekatinya, sementara Sakura masih melongo melihat kehadiran Gaara yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Gaara.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak. Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang. Bolehkah?"

Wanita itu mengangkat alisnya. Bingung, tapi tak lama dia mengangguk tanda setuju dan mengikuti Gaara sampai kedai yang jaraknya tak jauh dari gedung Kazekage.

"Maaf..."

"Eh? Kenapa minta maaf? Tidak apa-apa, Gaara-sama. Aku tak keberatan." Sakura tersenyum. Dia pun meraih cangkir dan menyeruput teh hijau panasnya.

Kazekage itu tak bersuara. Dia mengambil satu tusukan _dango_ lalu menghabiskannya dalam diam. "Sakura-san..." panggilnya.

Sakura bergumam.

"Terima kasih atas bimbinganmu untuk ninja medis Suna. Banyak yang mengatakan kalau usahamu sangat baik. Beritanya sudah terdengar di telingaku." Gaara memberitahu.

"Be... benarkah?"

"Ya. Mereka juga bilang kalau beberapa ninja medis bisa meracik obat baru karenamu. Terima kasih." tambahnya.

"Ah, iya. Itu sudah menjadi tugasku di sini, Gaara-sama." kata Sakura.

Terdiam. Gaara kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dan... tolong berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan 'sama', kedengarannya aneh sekali."

Sakura tercengang sesaat. Dia pun mengangguk cepat. "Oh, baik, Gaara... kun," balasnya ragu. "Kau juga tak usah memanggilku 'Sakura-san'. Panggil namaku saja."

Kazekage muda itu mendengus. Tak lama bibirnya sedikit tertarik dan memperlihatkan senyum tipisnya. Yah, dia tak keberatan jika Sakura memanggilnya 'Gaara-kun'. Menurutnya itu jauh lebih baik dan akrab dibanding panggilan sebelumnya. "Aku mengerti... Sakura."

Gugup, Sakura tak berani memandang lama wajah pemuda di depannya. Sepasang matanya melirik ke arah lain untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. Pertama kali dirinya dan Gaara mengobrol bersama seperti ini. Canggung namun menyenangkan, itulah gambaran yang dirasakan Sakura sekarang. Tak sesuai bayangannya, berbincang dengan Gaara ternyata tak buruk, bahkan Sakura merasakan ada perasaan asing yang mulai merasuki dirinya.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Bimbingan ninja medis pun telah usai. Sakura merapikan buku catatan miliknya kemudian meregangkan tubuhnya. Setelah beberapa saat dia keluar gedung Kazekage dan hendak pulang.

"Sakura."

Sebuah suara berat memanggil nama wanita tersebut. Sakura menoleh, mencari siapa pemilik suara tadi. Gaara ternyata. Dia bersandar pada dinding kedai yang telah tutup. Gaara mengenakan pakaian perang berwarna merah keunguannya, sementara jubah Kage putih birunya dia selempangkan di satu lengannya. Dengan melipat kedua tangan di dada, Gaara terus memandang Sakura yang menghampirinya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Laki-laki itu berdiri tegap. "Aku ingin mengantarmu pulang."

Terkejut. Tak di sangka-sangka seorang Sabaku no Gaara mau mengantarnya pulang. Dia pikir Kazekage muda ini termasuk kategori lelaki yang sangat cuek, rupanya tidak. Yah, Sakura tak bisa menolaknya. Dia bukan takut karena Gaara adalah pemimpin desa, tapi mereka 'kan sudah saling kenal satu sama lain, jadi apa salahnya pulang bersama?

Gaara menunggu sejenak. Sebagai jawaban, Sakura akhirnya mengangguk dan mulai berjalan di sebelah Gaara. Keduanya menelusuri jalan yang cukup sepi. Beberapa warga tengah sibuk menutup tokonya, namun ada juga yang masih membukanya meski sepi pengunjung. Bulan purnama terlihat sempurna, udara mulai berhembus cukup kencang dan dingin. Sakura nampaknya harus membiasakan diri dengan lingkungan di gurun pasir. Cuaca antara siang dan malam yang jauh berbeda membuatnya tidak tahan, terutama malam hari. Sakura memeluk dirinya sendiri untuk menghilangkan rasa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya, tapi nampaknya pemuda di sampingnya seakan tak peduli dinginnya udara.

Sakura menghela napas dan mengernyit. 'Dingin sekali.' batinnya.

Sret. Sakura membelalak. Wanita itu menyadari tubuhnya di selimuti sesuatu. Jubah Kage putih kini menutupi sebagian tubuh kecilnya. Sakura berhenti melangkah, lalu menoleh pada pemuda di sebelahnya. "G... gaara-kun?" ucap Sakura terbata.

"Kurasa kau membutuhkannya." kata Gaara.

"Terima kasih." wanita itu mengangguk. Memalukan, Sakura merasa payah dan bodoh. Baru kenal saja sudah membuat Gaara repot. Tapi biarlah, ini bukan kemauannya, melainkan keinginan Gaara sendiri. Benar 'kan? Detik berikutnya mereka melanjutkan perjalanan lagi.

Di antara mereka tak banyak terdengar pembicaraan. Mungkin juga karena pengaruh Gaara. Sakura dengar kalau Gaara tak suka banyak omong. Dia dua kali lebih pendiam dibanding Sasuke. Gaara itu irit bicara sekali. Meski dia lelaki super irit, Sakura merasa terpesona di buatnya. Gaara benar-benar lelaki yang sulit ditebak.

Mereka pun tiba di penginapan. Sesaat keduanya mendongak dan menatap tempat penginapan tersebut lalu mulai bertukar pandang. "Kau... mau masuk dulu?" ajak Sakura.

Gaara menggeleng. "Tidak."

Wanita itu mengangguk mengerti. Sadar, dia pun melepaskan jubah Kage milik Gaara dan menyerahkan kepadanya. "Ini jubahmu. Terima kasih, Gaara-kun." katanya sembari tersipu.

Tak ada sahutan yang dikeluarkan Gaara. Dia hanya menerima jubahnya dan terdiam. Di pandangnya Sakura lekat-lekat. "Sakura, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya. "Tanya apa?"

Gaara menutup mulut dengan telapak tangan kanannya sebentar. Tampak malu dan ragu, tapi dia pun melepas tangannya lalu mulai bertanya. "Bagaimana rasanya... merayakan hari ulang tahun?"

"Eh?" Sakura membelalak. Tentu saja. Siapa yang tak kaget ditanya begitu? Kenapa perayaan ulang tahun harus ditanya bagaimana rasanya?

"Maaf..." Gaara sedikit menunduk, namun matanya masih mengarah pada wanita di depannya. Jika Gaara menanyakan hal ini pada orang biasa, mereka pasti mengejeknya atau malah menganggapnya konyol. Tapi sepertinya Sakura tak begitu, dia justru tetap diam sambil terus menatap Gaara. "Apa pertanyaanku aneh?" Gaara melanjutkan.

"Tidak. Aku tak bilang begitu." jawab Sakura.

Gaara diibaratkan patung hidup. Lebih banyak diam daripada bergerak. Tatapan tanpa ekspresinya selalu menghiasi wajahnya. "Jadi... apa jawabannya?" tanya Gaara penasaran.

Sakura pun memasang pose berpikir. "Sebenarnya... itu tergantung dengan apa yang kita dapat," jawabnya. "...misalnya, jika saat hari ulang tahun kau merayakannya bersama keluarga atau teman, tentu kau akan merasa senang. Kau akan mendapatkan ucapan selamat dan hadiah dari beberapa orang. Kau bisa makan serta bergembira bersama mereka semua... dan mungkin saja itu menjadi kenangan terindahmu. Tapi..." Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, sementara Gaara sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Hari ulang tahun bisa merasa tak menyenangkan ketika tak ada satu pun orang mengucapkan selamat padamu. Tak ada seorang pun yang merayakannya. Hal tersebut tentu membuat hari ulang tahunmu terasa hampa dan tak spesial. Bukankah setiap orang ingin merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda di hari ulang tahunnya meski hanya sedikit?"

Gaara mengangguk kecil.

"Tapi ada juga yang merayakannya seorang diri. Tanpa keluarga atau teman di dekatnya. Hanya makan dan bersenang-senang untuk menghibur diri agar hari ulang tahunnya tak terasa hampa. Tak peduli dengan cara bagaimana, dia harus merayakannya meski terasa menyedihkan dan menyakitkan. Yang penting, dia bisa merasa senang. Tapi tak banyak orang melakukan pilihan ini. Jika tak ada yang merayakan ulang tahunnya, mereka paling cuma diam dan melakukan kegiatan seperti biasa," Sakura menjelaskan. "Hmmm... kurasa cuma itu jawaban tepatnya. Apa masih belum jelas?" tanyanya pada Gaara.

"Kurasa cukup. Maaf merepotkanmu. Terima kasih," kata Gaara. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi. Selamat malam."

"Ah, iya. Selamat malam."

Sakura melambaikan tangannya sesaat. Memperhatikan Gaara yang memunggunginya dan berjalan di tengah kegelapan. Detik berikutnya pemuda itu berhenti melangkah. Lama. Dia pun membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menatap Sakura kembali. "Sakura..." panggilnya.

"Apa?"

"Oyasumi."

"O...oh, oyasumi!" Sakura membungkuk malu. Gaara balas menunduk kemudian tersenyum. Wajah wanita itu panas seketika. Padahal Gaara hanya mengeluarkan sepatah kata, tapi sukses membuatnya gelagapan dan salah tingkah. Entah, Sakura pun tak mengerti kenapa dirinya begini sejak bertemu Gaara. Perasaan ganjal di hatinya terasa asing dan aneh, tapi justru semakin menyenangkan.

.

.

"Makan malam?" Sakura mengulang kalimat Temari sebelumnya. Siang itu Sakura sengaja di panggil ke ruang kerja Kazekage untuk bertemu kedua kakak Gaara, Temari dan Kankurou.

"Ya, makan malam. Kau keberatan?" tanya Kankurou.

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Aku tidak enak kalau..."

"Kenapa tidak enak? Sudahlah kau ikut dengan kami. Anggaplah makan malam nanti sebagai tanda terima kasih karena bersedia membimbing ninja medis desa Suna beberapa hari ini." Temari memotong. Wanita berambut pirang itu menyentuh kedua bahu Sakura dari belakang dan tersenyum.

"Temari benar," Gaara menambahkan. "Ikutlah bersama kami."

Dia bukan tak suka ajakan mereka, tapi Sakura takut suasanya jadi canggung dan makan malam jadi terasa tak enak. Ragu. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Dia pun akhirnya mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah, aku ikut."

.

Makan malam tiba. Sakura menyantap makanan yang telah disediakan Temari. Rasa makanannya sangat lezat dan perbincangan di antara mereka pun menyenangkan. Berkumpul dengan keluarga Sabaku malam ini menjadi kenangan tersendiri bagi Sakura. Jarang dia mendapat jamuan makan malam seperti sekarang, apalagi dia di undang oleh desa lain. Bagaimana pun juga makan malam bersama keluarga Sabaku membuatnya semakin akrab.

"Bagaimana? Masakan buatanku enak?" Temari tersenyum sambil mengunyah sedikit makanan di dalam mulutnya.

"Enak. Campuran bumbunya pas sekali. Ternyata Temari-san pintar masak, ya?" Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja. Temari mulai beranjak tua, sudah seharusnya pintar memasak." Kankurou menimpalkan. Tak lama kaki kanan Temari terangkat dan menginjak keras sebelah kaki adiknya, membuat Kankurou menjerit kesakitan sembari memegangi kakinya. "Hei, santai dong! Jangan dianggap serius begitu!" protesnya.

"Kau yang hati-hati dalam berucap!" kata Temari kesal. "...apa mau kuterbangkan menggunakan kipasku?" ancamnya melotot.

Kankurou bergidik ngeri di hadapan kakaknya. Demi apapun, omelan Temari lebih mengerikan dibanding kekuatan Akatsuki. Sampai mati pun dia tak akan mau melawan Temari. Kankurou kalah bicara. Dia memilih menutup mulutnya dan makan kembali dengan tenang daripada kena kibasan kakaknya. Sakura hanya menelan ludah lalu melirik Gaara yang mendengus pelan dan menggeleng.

"Aku ke kamar sebentar." kata Gaara. Dia minum seteguk air kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya dan meninggalkan meja makan. Sakura dan kedua kakaknya memandang heran ke arahnya.

"Gaara-kun kenapa?" Sakura berbisik pada keduanya.

Lelaki bertubuh besar itu mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tak tahu."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Tanpa sahutan, pandangannya mengarah pada sebuah kalender yang digantungkan di dinding. Sakura memicingkan matanya, mencoba membaca salah satu tanggal yang telah dilingkari dengan spidol merah. Tanggal 19 Januari. "Anu..." suara Sakura membuat kedua kakak Gaara menoleh. "Kenapa tanggal 19 Januari di kalender dilingkari warna merah? Apa... ada yang spesial?" tanyanya.

"Oh..." Temari menghabiskan makanan di mulutnya lalu mulai bicara. "Karena tanggal 19 Januari adalah hari ulang tahun Gaara." bisiknya.

Sakura tercekat. "U... ulang tahun Gaara-kun? Temari-san, serius?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Aku serius. Kenapa? Kau kelihatan kaget begitu mendengarnya?"

"Ti... tidak," Sakura menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuk kanannya. "Habis kemarin... Gaara-kun menanyakan sesuatu padaku."

Kedua kakak Gaara membelalak seketika. Penasaran, Temari dan Kankurou pun menatap Sakura dengan wajah serius. "Gaara? Dia bertanya soal apa?" tanya Kankurou.

"...dia tanya, bagaimana rasanya merayakan hari ulang tahun," Sakura menjawab, sementara kedua kakak Gaara mengangguk. "Aku bingung. Kenapa Gaara-kun menanyakan hal itu? Apa ada sesuatu?"

Temari dan Kankurou bertukar pandang, kemudian kembali menatap Sakura. "Hmmm... memang ada sih." Kankurou memegang belakang kepalanya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku?"

"Bagaimana ya..." Kankurou menghela napas berat. "Gaara... dia tak pernah merayakan hari ulang tahunnya. Lebih tepatnya tak mau merayakannya. Karena... hari kelahirannya merupakan hari kematian ibu kami juga."

"Hari... kematian?" Sakura mengulang.

Kankurou mengangguk pelan. "Ibu kami meninggal setelah melahirkan Gaara. Kau tahu 'kan kalau Gaara itu mantan Jinchuuriki? Ketika Shukaku dimasukkan ke dalam tubuh Gaara, nyawa ibu kami harus jadi korbannya. Karena itulah, Gaara tak pernah mau merayakan hari ulang tahunnya, apalagi mengingatnya."

Hening.

"Gaara merasa dia adalah anak pembawa sial di keluarganya, bahkan sampai sekarang. Aku dan Temari coba membuatnya percaya kalau dia bukan pembawa malapetaka, tapi dia seakan tak mau mengerti." lanjut Kankurou.

"Apa kalian pernah memberikannya hadiah di hari ulang tahunnya?" tanya Sakura.

Temari dan Kankurou menggeleng bersamaan. "Sama sekali tidak. Bagaimana mau memberinya hadiah jika dia mengancam kami duluan?" Temari menjawab. "Gaara selalu mengancam pada kami, jangan pernah membuatnya ingat hari ulang tahunnya atau kalian tahu akibatnya. Kami pernah mencoba mengucapkan selamat padanya, tapi kami gagal. Dia malah marah besar dan mendiami kami beberapa hari." Temari menunduk lemas.

"Benarkah? Apa tahun ini kalian tak ada rencana untuk merayakannya?"

"Rencana selalu ada dipikiran kami," kata Kankurou. "Tapi bagaimana mau merayakannya kalau diberi ucapan ulang tahun sudah marah besar? Entah apa yang dilakukannya jika kami mencoba membuat pesta untuknya, mungkin dia mengusir kami dari desa. Gaara benar-benar membenci hari ulang tahunnya."

Jadi itu sebabnya dia menanyakannya padaku? batin Sakura. "Kurasa aku ada ide bagus untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya."

Temari mengangkat alisnya. "Ide apa?"

Kriet. Pintu kamar terbuka, ketiganya menoleh serentak. Gaara keluar kamar dan kembali ke meja makan. "Kalian membicarakan apa? Sepertinya serius sekali?" tanya Gaara sembari menarik kursinya.

"Tidak. Kami... tadi membicarakan soal Konoha dan Suna." Kankurou menjawab dan mengangkat bahunya.

Gaara memandang tak yakin pada Sakura dan kedua kakaknya. Tapi nampaknya Gaara tak suka mengintrogasi panjang-panjang dengan masalah sepele begini. Dia pun mengangguk lalu melanjutkan makan malamnya. Untuk kali ini ketiga bisa merasa lega. Yah, sepertinya ide Sakura harus dibicarakan dengan Temari dan Kankurou besok.

.

.

.

Hari ini tanggal 19 Januari. Sama seperti tahun sebelumnya, tak ada yang spesial di hari ulang tahunnya. Tak seorang pun yang mengucapkan selamat atau memberikan hadiah untuknya. Gaara duduk tenang sambil memandangi langit siang cerah dari jendela ruang kerjanya. Kazekage muda itu menghela napas panjang lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi kerja. "Ibu..." gumamnya.

Sepasang mata Gaara meredup. Matanya mengarah pada langit, namun sebenarnya pikiran pemuda itu justru sedang melayang jauh. Gaara, dia memang berusaha melupakan hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi bagaimana pun juga dia tak bisa melupakannya begitu saja, karena hari itu bertepatan dengan kematian sang ibu. Setiap Gaara mengingat tanggal itu hatinya terasa semakin sakit. Seandainya dia tak pernah dilahirkan, nasib ibunya pasti tak akan begini. Dia tak pantas hidup.

"Maafkan aku." Gaara mendongakkan kepalanya dan memejamkan mata. Sebelah lengannya perlahan terulur lalu mencengkram dadanya keras-keras. Merasakan rasa sakit yang menusuk hatinya selama ini. Lama. Dia melepaskan cengkramannya kemudian beranjak dari kursi kerjanya.

Gaara membuka pintu dan melihat keadaan. Sepi. Sudah jam makan siang, tapi tak tampak Jounin atau shinobi lain bermondar-mandir. Kemana mereka? pikir Gaara. Bingung, Kazekage muda itu keluar dari ruangannya.

"Gaara-kun?" Sakura rupanya. Wanita itu menghampiri Gaara dan tersenyum. "Aku baru mau masuk ke ruang kerjamu. Mau makan siang?" tanya Sakura.

Gaara terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk.

"Kebetulan aku juga mau makan siang. Kita makan sama-sama, ya." katanya.

Tanpa basa basi, Gaara pun menyetujui ajakan Sakura. Keduanya menuruni tangga, namun Gaara masih tak menemukan shinobi Suna yang berjalan maupun bekerja di gedung Kazekage. "Sakura." panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa aku tak melihat shinobi Suna satu pun di sini? Apa kau lihat mereka?" tanyanya.

Wanita di sampingnya membelalak, tapi dia cepat-cepat bersikap normal. Berusaha menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya dari Gaara. "Aku... tidak tahu di mana mereka." kata Sakura.

Gaara menatap ragu pada wanita tersebut, seakan tak puas dengan jawaban yang dilontarkannya. Gaara sendiri tak mau ambil pusing, dia mendengus pelan dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Gaara-kun, kau pernah bertanya padaku kan bagaimana rasanya merayakan hari ulang tahun?"

Gaara menoleh.

"Dan bagaimana jika... orang-orang memberi kejutan untuk hari ulang tahunmu? Apa kau akan merasa senang?" Sakura melanjutkan.

Berhenti. Gaara menatap lekat Sakura. "Itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Aku... tak akan merasa senang meskipun mereka merayakan hari ulang tahunku sekali pun. Lagipula pertanyaan waktu itu hanya pertanyaan biasa. Tak perlu kau anggap serius." jawabnya.

Sakura memalingkan pandangannya dan tak membalas kalimat Gaara. Mereka berdua menuju pintu utama gedung Kazekage. Gaara memegang gagang pintunya dan membukanya perlahan.

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, KAZEKAGE-SAMA!"

Pemuda itu mematung dekat pintu. Memandang yang dilihatnya sekarang. Sebagian, tidak... mungkin setengah dari penduduk Sunagakure ada di sini. Semuanya, bersama Temari dan Kankurou. Mereka berdiri depan gedung Kazekage dengan wajah gembira. Beberapa orang dewasa hingga anak-anak menyambut Gaara sambil meniup trompet. Ada yang memakai topi krucut, menyalakan kembang api, memegang spanduk bertuliskan selamat ulang tahun untuk Gaara, dan sebagainya. Gaara bagai gula yang dikerubungi semut. Kondisi gedung Kazekage kini dipenuhi warga desa. Semuanya bersama-sama mulai menyanyikan lagu Selamat Ulang Tahun. Gaara bisa melihat ekpresi kegembiraan, semangat, dan ketulusan di wajah mereka.

Sakura menyeringai. Ditolehnya pemuda yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Bagaimana? Warga Suna merayakan hari ulang tahunmu. Kau tak merasa senang?"

Tak lama Temari membawa kue ulang tahun buatannya, diiringi Kankurou serta beberapa shinobi lainnya. Kazekage muda itu membelalak tanpa suara, tanpa gerakan. Napas Gaara seakan terhenti. Temari berdiri tepat di depannya sambil membawa kue tart berukuran sedang yang dilapisi cokelat dengan ukiran kepala Chibi Gaara dan hiasan gula-gula lucu di atasnya. Terdapat lilin berbentuk angka 17 yang ditancapkan di antara kue tersebut. Yah, itulah umur Gaara sekarang. Pemuda tersebut telah menginjak masa dewasanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Gaara!" ucap Temari dan Kankurou serentak.

Gaara tak bergeming sedikit pun sedari tadi. Matanya memandang api kecil yang menari-nari dari lilin berbentuk angka itu. Gaara seperti manusia kebingungan di tengah pesta. Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Kenapa..." Gaara menyipitkan matanya. "Kenapa kalian membuat pesta untukku? Bukankah aku sudah bilang, aku tak suka pesta ulang tahun!" lanjutnya.

Suara nyanyian warga semakin lama semakin sirna. Hening. Seluruh pandangan mata tertuju pada Gaara. Temari, Kankurou, Sakura, dan warga lainnya perlahan menghilangkan ukiran senyumannya. Menatap Gaara dengan penuh kesedihan dan bingung.

"Temari... Kankurou... aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali, jangan pernah merayakan hari ulang tahunku! Kenapa kalian tak mengerti?" pemuda berambut merah darah itu membentak.

"Gaara," Temari mencoba membuka mulut. "Kami tahu kalau kau tak suka jika kami merayakan pesta ulang tahun. Tapi kami mohon, kali ini kau jangan marah pada kami. Aku, Kankurou, Sakura, dan warga Suna bermaksud baik. Kami ingin memberikan yang terbaik bagimu, Gaara."

Terdiam.

"Kau tahu? Meskipun kau mengancam kami sekalipun, kami tak akan pernah melupakan rencana untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu. Kami tak akan jera meski kau memarahi kami. Karena kami dan warga Suna mencintaimu, Gaara," Temari melanjutkan. "Tidak kah kau mengerti bagaimana perasaan kami saat kau memarahiku dan Kankurou setelah kami memberimu ucapan beberapa tahun lalu? ...kami... kecewa padamu. Kenapa kau sebegitu bencinya pada hari kelahiranmu sendiri?"

Gaara menelan ludahnya.

"Gaara," panggil Kankurou. Lelaki bertubuh besar itu mendekat dan memegang kedua bahu sang adik. "Aku dan Temari... adalah bagian dari keluargamu. Warga Suna pun termasuk keluargamu juga. Kami semua menyayangimu, dan ibu pun sama. Aku tahu kau tak suka merayakan ulang tahunmu karena hari ini bertepatan dengan kematian ibu. Tapi kau tak harus bersikap begini selamanya, Gaara. Ibu... tidak marah padamu, dan dia... sudah memaafkanmu, bahkan ketika kau dilahirkan di dunia ini. Tidak ada anak yang menginginkan orang tuanya meninggalkan mereka selamanya. Aku dan Temari juga tak mau hal itu terjadi. Tapi semuanya sudah nasib ibu, dan kita harus menerimanya. Dimasukkan Bijuu pun itu bukan kemauanmu. Kau tidak salah. Kau juga tak tahu apa-apa saat itu, Gaara."

Diam.

Kankurou menghela napas panjang. "Ibu sekarang pasti senang karena melihatmu sukses menggantikan ayah sebagai Godaime Kazekage. Dia bangga padamu, Gaara. Sudah saatnya kau merubah dirimu. Lupakan masa lalu dan pikirkanlah sekarang yang ada di depan matamu. Pikirkan itu, Gaara. Apa kau mau seperti ini terus? Memikirkan masa lalu tak akan ada gunanya. Untuk apa? Itu hanya membuatmu semakin menderita, dan kami tidak suka melihatmu begitu," kata Kankurou. "Gaara... kau tidak sendirian lagi. Aku, Temari, dan warga Suna telah ada di sini... menemani hidupmu untuk selamanya. Kau tak perlu takut. Kami semua tak membencimu seperti yang kau bayangkan. Pikirkanlah, jika kami membencimu, apa mungkin kami rela membuat pesta ulang tahun untukmu? Kumohon Gaara, hari ini... bergembiralah, dan rayakan pesta ini bersama wargamu. Warga desa Sunagakure."

"Kami mencintaimu, Kazekage-sama." seluruh warga Suna mengucapkannya serentak.

"..."

Beberapa detik kemudian Temari berseru. "Nah, Gaara, ayo tiup lilinnya!"

Diam. Ragu. Pemuda berambut merah darah itu mengangguk. Dia perlahan membungkuk lalu meniup lilinnya. Fuh! Suara gemuruh warga beserta tepuk tangan ikut meramaikan suasana desa. Seluruh manusia di situ bersorak sorai, kembali mengucapkan selamat pada Kazekage muda mereka, disusul tiupan terompet yang terdengar keras. Tawa dan kegembiraan mereka diberikan untuk Gaara.

Pemuda berambut merah itu tak lama menunduk. Tubuhnya bergemetar. Gaara meneteskan air matanya, dia tak dapat menahan rasa haru di hatinya. Air mata yang diteteskannya adalah air mata kebahagiaan. Air mata yang tak pernah dikeluarkannya. Hatinya terasa sesak dan matanya terus mengalirkan air mata. Dia merasa lega karena beban yang dipikulnya sejak dulu telah sirna.

"Terima kasih..." cuma kalimat itu yang bisa diucapkannya. Gaara menutup wajah dengan sebelah telapak tangannya. Semua begitu mempedulikannya, sedangkan Gaara tega berkata kasar pada mereka. Dia justru tak bersyukur dengan yang dia dapatkan. Jujur, dia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Gaara menerima hadiah terindah yang tak ternilai baginya. Temari dan Kankurou tidak diam, mereka mendekati Gaara lalu memeluknya lembut. Membiarkan Gaara sedikit merasa tenang. Warga Suna pun ikut terharu menyaksikan adegan tersebut dan bertepuk tangan.

'Selamat, Gaara-kun.' batin Sakura sambil menghapus air matanya.

.

.

"Wahh... indahnyaaa.." Sakura tersenyum. Matanya menerawangi langit malam penuh bintang dari atap gedung Kazekage bersama Gaara.

"Kau suka?" tanya Gaara.

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku selalu suka suasana malam."

"Begitu?" pemuda itu menghela napas. "Sakura, terima kasih banyak atas rencana yang kau berikan padaku tadi siang." katanya.

"Eh?"

"Temari dan Kankurou bilang padaku kalau kau yang mengusulkan pesta ulang tahunku. Warga Suna, dan semuanya itu dari rencanamu 'kan? Sekali lagi terima kasih."

Tercekat. Sakura mendengus pelan. "Ah, aku hanya mengusulkan. Ini semua berkat warga dan kedua kakakmu, Gaara-kun. Kalau mereka tak bertindak, rencanaku akan sia-sia."

Gaara tertawa kecil. "Kapan kau merencanakannya?"

Sakura menarik bibirnya. "Sekitar dua atau tiga hari lalu. Tapi kupikir pesta tadi sudah seharusnya kau terima. Bukankah kau berulang tahun?"

"Ya," Gaara membenarkan. "Dan pesta ulang tahun hari ini memberiku kenangan terindah. Sesuai perkataanmu, merayakan ulang tahun memang menyenangkan. Aku... sebelumnya tak pernah merasakan kejutan ulang tahun seperti tadi siang. Begitu terasa bahagia, terharu, dan hangat. Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, tapi aku sangat bersyukur karena ternyata mereka semua mencintaiku. Aku bodoh sekali, berpendapat pesta ulang tahun itu menyebalkan, padahal nyatanya tidak. Bagaimana pun juga memikirkan masa lalu hanya membuatku semakin terpuruk, sama seperti yang dikatakan Kankurou. Aku tak akan tahu rasa bersyukur jika aku memikirkan masa laluku. Ada kalanya kita harus berubah dan maju menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Banyak yang kupelajari dari mereka hari ini." Gaara menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit.

Sakura memperhatikan wajah Gaara dan tersenyum.

"Sekarang aku tahu bagaimana mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Kita cukup berbagi kasih sayang pada orang lain. Mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu mudah. Hanya saja kita yang tak mau berusaha mencarinya," Gaara menoleh pada Sakura. "Dan kurasa, aku pun membutuhkan kehidupan yang baru. Tak sekedar memiliki kebahagiaan semata."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti, sementara tatapan Gaara semakin lekat dan dia berkata. "Aku... mencintaimu, dan ingin memilikimu selamanya, Sakura," wanita itu membelalak. Perlahan wajahnya muncul semburat merah yang menghangatkan dirinya seketika. Seolah dirinya sedang berada dalam dunia mimpi. Apakah benar Gaara mencintaiku? Dia tak mengigau 'kan? "Awalnya aku merasa gugup saat pertama aku bertemu denganmu. Jantung ini tak mau berdegup normal setiap aku berbicara padamu. Tubuhku terasa panas, menggebu-gebu, dan aneh. Meskipun tak sadar, namun akhirnya aku mengerti kalau ternyata aku... menyukaimu." Gaara melanjutkan.

"G... gaara-kun.." ucap Sakura terbata. "...kurasa aku... merasakan hal sama sepertimu." akunya. Yah, Sakura tak bisa membohongi perasaannya. Dia memang merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti Gaara. Keganjalan di hatinya bukan keganjalan biasa, dan justru menyenangkan. Dia baru tahu kalau Sakura telah menaruh hati pada Gaara sejak awal. Sakura... menyukai semua yang ada dalam diri Gaara. Semuanya.

Gaara terdiam sejenak. Raut wajah datarnya kini dihiasi senyuman khasnya dan tampak merah. Sungguh, dia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senang di depan wanita itu. Jika Gaara adalah tipe lelaki seperti Naruto, dia pasti akan berteriak kegirangan sembari meloncat-loncat. Tapi tampaknya Gaara tak begitu. Dia lebih suka melakukan hal disukainya secara tenang namun pasti.

Tubuh Gaara mendekat, memperhatikan tiap detil wajah manis Kunoichi itu sejenak lalu menarik Sakura ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Terkejut, Sakura pun perlahan balas memeluk Gaara. Sang Kazekage muda itu membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Sakura sambil memejamkan mata. Menghirup aroma tubuh dan mengecup kulit putih nan mulus milik Sakura, membuat tubuh wanita tersebut sedikit menggeliat geli. Sakura mendesah dan tak mempedulikan kecupan Gaara di lehernya. Kedua tangannya beralih ke dada sang Kazekage muda itu dan mencengkram jubah putihnya. Sakura menikmati suasana ini. Dia menginginkan yang lebih dari seorang Gaara. Tak lama tangan kiri Sakura bergerak menuju belakang kepala pemuda itu, sementara sebelah tangannya tetap dalam posisi sebelumnya. Mengerti, Gaara menghentikan kecupan di leher Sakura. Menempelkan dahinya pada dahi wanita itu lalu memandangnya sesaat.

"Mau berhenti?" tanyanya menggoda.

Gaara menggeleng pelan. "Tidak."

Pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya dan membuka mulutnya. Mencium serta merasakan rasa tubuh Sakura. Dia menekan belakang kepala Gaara dengan sebelah tangannya, memberi izin agar Gaara memberinya lebih dan kembali mendesah pelan. Mereka tak mengubah posisinya. Keduanya terus merasakan kehangatan yang semakin menjalari tubuh mereka masing-masing, seakan Gaara dan Sakura sedang 'berkomunikasi' lewat tubuhnya, melalui sentuhan, rabaan, dan kecupan. Membiarkan langit malam bertabur bintang menyaksikan mereka saat itu. Gaara, mendapatkan kebahagiaan sekaligus hadiah yang berharga di hari ulang tahunnya. Mulai sekarang, dia akan merasakan kebahagiaan untuk selamanya.

.

.

**The End**

Selamat ulang tahun, Gaara-sama tercintaaa!  
fic kedua ini kupersembahkan untukmuuu! o(^-^)o  
ya, sebelumnya saya emang udah publish fic buat ultah Gaara seminggu yang lalu sih,  
tapi mumpung ide ada yang nyantol diotak buat birthday fic apa boleh buat ^^;  
btw adegan terakhir gaasaku-nya kok mengundang saya buat jadiin rate M ya? *digampar*  
yahh... dikit2 nyelipin hal romantis 'kan ga masalah. *digampar lagi*  
moga readers dan author bersedia Review fic gaje saya.. (_ _)  
**RnR** **please?**

**12.30 PM  
17.01.2011**


End file.
